Lisa the Wizard
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: After a mysterious entity sends Lisa to Fiore, she joins the Fairy Tail guild and becomes a wizard! But can she survive being on the same team as Natsu and Grey? Rated T for violence.
**Lisa the Wizard**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

Lisa couldn't believe her eyes. There before her was the legendary Fairy Tail guild. Inside were some of most powerful wizards in Fiore. Lisa couldn't believe it was real.

"Maybe here people will finally appreciate me." Lisa thought back to the events that lead her here in the first place...

* * *

"Bart completely ruined my life!" Lisa screamed.

"Hey don't blame me." Bart said. "Skinner was holding a plate of cheese and your're rats were hungry. How do you expect me to resist an opportunity like that?"

"This is just like the time you threw my giant tomato at Skinner's butt! Bart you can prank Skinner any day. But those rats were my only chance to get a scholarship to Yale!" Lisa said.

"Like jazz-playing rats were gonna get you into that dumb collage anyway." Bart replied. Lisa tackled Bart to the ground and the two siblings wrestled each other just as their parents got home.

"Bart! Lisa!" Marge shouted as she pried the two apart. "What's gotten in to you?"

"Bart released the rats I had been training for weeks on Principal Skinner and then they ran off! Lisa cried.

"Lisa knows better than to let me near her science projects. I can't control myself when it comes to pranking!" Bart retorted.

"He's got a point you know." Homer said.

"But-"

"You're father's right Lisa. Bart can't help playing pranks on people. I've learned to accept that and so should you." As Marge said this, Bart stuck his tongue out at Lisa.

"No matter what he does, you always take Bart's side. Always!" Lisa screamed, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Now Lisa, what your're Mom is trying to say is-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone gasped.

"Young lady!" Marge said. "What did you just say?"

"I said shut up! I've had it with you guys! I've had it with being ignored. I've had it with being mocked for my beliefs. I've had it with this so-called family!" Lisa ran all the way to the top of the stairs before looking back at her stunned family. She took a deep breath and yelled:

I HATE YOU! She ran to her room.

Two hours passed.

Lisa was still clothed in her red dress and pearls and was crying into her pillow.

"It's not fair!" She thought. "I never asked to be a Simpson. For a lousy brother. To live in a stupid town like Springfield. I wish I could just redo my life." Lisa lifted her head and saw the Angelica Button book next to her bed. She picked it up and flipped through it.

"I wish I could be like Angelica Button." Lisa said. "Just imagine if I could use magic! That would be so cool!"

 **"What if I told you, you can?"**

"Ahh!" Lisa looked around her room but couldn't see anything. "Who are you?" Where are you?"

 **"I'm just a friend. A friend who can offer you the opportunity of a life time."**

"What do you mean?"

 **"I come from a magical place called Fiore. I can send you there and you can become a powerful wizard! I only ask for one favor if you accept this."**

"A place were magic is real?" Although her intellect told her such a thing wasn't possible, she wanted to believe this time.

"I'll do it!" Lisa said. "But what do you want in return?"

 **"In Fiore in order to become a wizard, one must join a guild. There is a specific guild I want you to join."**

"And it's called?"

 **"Fairy Tail."**

* * *

"Well here goes nothing." Lisa said. Before she could open the door, a boy with pink hair and a scarf flew out of the guild and landed with a thud. Horrifed, Lisa ran to his aid.

"Grey! You're gonna pay for that!" The boy screamed.

"Are you okay mister?" Lisa asked. Then she noticed the strange mark on his shoulder. "Hey! Are you a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Sure am!" The boy said. He picked himself up and pointed his thumb at himself. "The name's Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragonslayer!"

"I'm Lisa Simpson. I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail."

Natsu started touching his chin as if he were thinking for a few seconds. "Tell you what. Help me beat the jerk that threw me out of the guild and you can join." Before Lisa could object to that violent proposal, Natsu grabbed her by the arm and ran back into the guild, taking her with him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lisa asked herself.

 **(Long chapter is long.)**


End file.
